bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 7:Flame Haze
Piter odzyskał życie ale stracił możliwość powrotu do New World, nie wiedziałam już o czym myśleć, z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że jest bezpieczny a z drugiej martwiłam się o pozostałą resztę, prawda jest taka, że w grze zostali tylko Majka, Ami, Osa, Adi i Rex... Z nich wszystkich została tylko piątka... A co jeśli scena z wirusem się powtórzy i wojowniczka nie zadziała ponownie, co jeśli ktoś straci życie?... W imię czego?... Nie...tego było za wiele, nie mogłam na to pozwolić. * Coś cię trapi-zapytała Werna * Nie tylko... Myślę, że powinnyśmy to nareszcie zakończyć-spojrzałam na bakugana * Chcesz zawalczyć przeciw Shonowi?-zdziwił się bakugan * To jedyny sposób aby mnie wysłuchał... nie chcę niszczyć jego świata ale nie chce również zostać tu na zawsze-powiedziałam i wyraźnie posmutniałam * Myślę, że wasza walka nic tu nie zmieni Alex-mówi Werna- tutaj chodzi o ich dom, ten świat jest domem tych młodych ludzi, ludzi którzy może nie mają możliwości w realnym świecie osiągnąć swoich celów * Masz rację ale.. ale ja nie prosiłam o życie tutaj, Werno... to boli kiedy widzisz przyjaciół ale oni ciebie nie, kiedy masz ochotę powiedzieć komuś jak bardzo go kochasz ale nie możesz... kiedy bliska ci osoba cierpi a ty możesz tylko patrzeć...-powiedziałam * Wiem ale czasem los płata figle-dodała Werna * Los nie ma tu nic do rzeczy-powiedział nieznajomy głos * Ha?-odwróciłam się * Alex, zostałaś tutaj zesłana nie z własnej woli, masz prawo walczyć o swoje! Coś pokierowało twoim życiem do tego świata bo uznało, że musisz żyć ale ty wolałabyś umrzeć niż zostać tutaj na wieki- miałam wrażenie, że Lucy czyta mi w myślach * Z kont to wiesz?-zapytałam * Widzę, poza tym kiedyś tą grę utrzymywała energia, nieokreślona, nie miała ani początku ani końca, nikt nie widział jej z bliska, nikt nawet nie próbował, ponieważ wiedzieliśmy, że zachwianie tej energii może doprowadzić do zniszczenia tego świata-tłumaczyła Lucy * Lucy? Jak to się stało?-zapytałam * Pewnego dnia jeden z graczy zachował się nierozważnie i głupio, chcąc uzyskać maksymalną ilość punktów odważył się stanąć oko w oko z tą potężną mocą... A wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego... Widzisz, tym wojownikiem byłam ja, a energie zachwiało dlatego, że mój bakugan wleciał do środka tej niesamowitej mocy-powiedziała dziewczyna- Tam ostatni raz widziałam Galaxe- do jej oczu napłynęły łzy- Przez moją głupotę straciłam bakugana, ale ona żyje w twojej esencji, możliwe, że to nawet ona cię tu ściągnęła, nie wiem dlaczego, ale jeśli pomogę tobie mogę ją odzyskać a zarazem pomóc człowiekowi * Rozumiem... Ale jak?-zapytałam * Jest pewien sposób aby cię z tond wyciągnąć, jest ryzykowny ale przy pomocy tutejszego mistrza i mocy twojego bakugana dalibyśmy radę-powiedziała * Ale on nam nie pomoże, za bardzo kocha ten świat aby go zniszczyć-odpowiedziałam * O to się nie martw, ja z nim porozmawiam * Razem z dziewczyną poszliśmy na spotkanie z Shonem, kiedy wpuścił nas do swojej posiadłości był wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem Lucy, myślę, że kiedyś się znali.... W każdym razie po przywitaniu zostawili mnie samą na korytarzu a weszli do jakiegoś dziwnego pokoju w którym siedzieli dobrą godzinę. Wreszcie Shon otworzył drzwi i wpuścił mnie do środka. * Pomogę ci-powiedział chłopak- Ale to ty zadecydujesz czy tego chcesz * Ha?-spojrzałam na Lucy * Jedynym sposobem aby wyciągnąć cię z tego świata a zarazem utrzymać go w równowadze jest zmienienie ciebie w Flame Haze- powiedziała dziewczyna * Flame Haze?-zdziwiłam się * Jeśli chodzi o jej pochodzenie dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie, lecz pamiętaj, że aby cię przemienić dawna ty musi zginąć-wyjaśnił Shon * Co?-zapytałam * Musimy rozerwać twoją esencję życia na dwie połowy, jedną zatrzyma ten świat a drugą będziesz ty.... o ile masz powołanie, jeśli w twojej rodzinie nie było Flame Haze... umrzesz-powiedziała Lucy * Nie rozumiem * Nie wrócisz na ziemię jako normalny żyjący człowiek lecz jako Flame Haze czyli Strażniczka Bramy, jeśli chodzi o to co będzie później dowiesz się sama-powiedział Shon- Nie wiem czy to w ogóle możliwe ale w księdze o tym pisało * Pisało jak zrobić Flame Haze ale nie pisało co to jest?-zirytowałam się * Nikt nie może zostać Flame Haze jeśli nie ma powołania, tylko to pisało * Nie ważne, jestem gotowa, nie zależy mi na cenie chcę wrócić-powiedziałam * Ale jeśli się nie uda... ty już nigdy nie wrócisz-powiedziała Lucy * Bez ryzyka nie byłoby zabawy... Lucy? Shon? Zniszczycie dzisiejszej nocy linkery moich przyjaciół?-zapytałam * Jesteś pewna?-zapytał Shon * Tak, a teraz chodźmy-odpowiedziałam Weszliśmy w jakąś dziwną uliczkę i znowu trafiliśmy do laboratorium, tam zobaczyłam moją esencję życia, była dobrze chroniona... Chłopak kazał mi wejść do urządzenia obok niej a Wernę wsadził do generatora mocy.... Zgodziłam się i choć nastał moment kiedy chciałam wykrzyczeć aby przestali nie zrobiłam tego, byłam gotowa umrzeć, nie bałam się śmierci... Zajaśniało, całą grę ogarną niesamowity blask a mnie niesamowity ból, jakby ktoś rozrywał cię na pół i bez skrupułów ciągnął coraz mocniej i mocniej... Ból trwał nieprzerwane przez pełne dziesięć minut...Wreszcie poczułam ulgę i otworzyłam oczy, dookoła mnie było ciemno jednak zobaczyłam światło, była nim Werna, udało się... Nagle dookoła mnie pojawił się płomień, zamknęłam oczy i przez chwilę czułam napływa ogromnej energii... Kiedy to się skończyło siedziałam na ziemi, spojrzałam na ręce, byłam człowiekiem, nie wytworem wyobraźni i linkerów, człowiekiem z krwi i kości... Czułam, Widziałam, Słyszałam... Nagle znalazłam się w pomieszczeniu przypominającym komnatę, stanęłam na nogi. * Ty jesteś Flame Haze- rozległ się głos * Ha?! * Flame Haze, strażniczko świata ludzi, oto podarunek ode mnie-przede mną pojawił się futerał czarny jak smoła z dziwnym malunkiem na sobie, kiedy go otworzyłam zobaczyłam miecz- To Shana, twój ognisty miecz, będzie służył tylko tobie...zawsze * A kim jesteś ty?-zapytałam- Dlaczego cię nie widzę? * Popatrz poza to co widać-powiedział głos i przede mną stanęła piękna kobieta o czarnych włosach i błękitnych niczym morskie fale oczach- Nie poznajesz mnie Alex prawda?-powiedziała łagodnym głosem thumb|264px * A powinnam? * Nazywam się Eunike Taiga- powiedziała kobieta a przed moimi oczami pojawiły się wspomnienia * MAMO!-podbiegłam do kobiety i mocno się do niej przytuliłam, wreszcie odnalazłam swoją historię, urywek dawnego życia który mogłam dotknąć * Wyrosłaś, dużo przeszłaś w swoim życiu a teraz jesteś Flame Haze tak jak kiedyś byłam nią ja... Jestem z ciebie dumna, z tego jakim jesteś człowiekiem i jakich masz przyjaciół... martwią się o ciebie- dziewczyna podniosła rękę i z ziemi wyrósł kryształ w którym zobaczyłam przyjaciół a później zgasł zobaczyłam swoje odbicie, nie wyglądałam jak Bella, a raczej zupełnie inaczej, co prawda miałam czarne włosy a oczy nadal pozostały czerwone ale różniłam się od niej bardzo... * Powiedz mi na czym polega bycie Flame Haze- powiedziałm a kobieta podała mi miecz który zniknął w moich rękach * Flame Haze to tak zwana „broń absolutna” nie jesteś człowiekiem ani duchem, jesteś strażniczką ludzi, pojawiasz się i znikasz a oni nawet nie pamiętają twojego imienia mimo że czasem ratujesz im życie.. Jako Hlame Haze będziesz musiała chronić ludzi przed demonami chcącymi wysysać ludzkie esencje życia, będziesz musiała je zabić... Uzyskałaś nową moc, panujesz teraz nad płomieniami, kiedy jakaś esencja zostanie wyssana nie można przywrócić jej z powrotem, prawda jest taka, że szansą jedną na milion jest to, że kiedykolwiek uratujesz jakiegoś człowieka... Jednak jak zareagowałaby rodzina słysząc, że ich bliski umarł wyssany przez demona... Jako Flame Haze posiądziesz moc czynienia tak zwanych pochodni, zastępują one ludzi, są cieniami ich samych ale kiedy gasną nikt już o nich nie pamięta, powstają tylko po to aby strata mniej bolała, wszystkie pamiątki po tej osobie takie jak zdjęcia zostają wymazane, nie ma już tej osoby...-wytłumaczyła * Więc nie bronię ludzi... skoro nie mogę uratować im życia * Bronisz bo ceną kogoś innego ratujesz koleją osobę, poza tym raz zabita bestia przestaje istnieć... A gdy uda ci się uratować takiego człowieka twoja radość wykracza poza to co normalne, jest nie do opisania, tak poznałam twojego ojca- powiedziała kobieta * A co ze mną? Z moją historią? Opowiedz mi proszę prawdę-prosiłam * Nie jesteś gotowa by ją poznać ale kiedyś sam ją odkryjesz-powiedziała- A teraz pokaż się przyjaciołom bo czekają na ciebie * Ale...-nie zdążyłam dokończyć ponieważ moja matka teleportowała mnie na ziemię, jakże ucieszył mnie widok ludzi, trawy zapach liści to było nie do opisania... *Szybko pobiegłam do domu Osy w którym wszyscy siedzieli. Niestety nie słyszeli pukania do drzwi więc wzięłam do ręki kamień i rzuciłam w okno kiedy Pit wychylił głowę wyraźnie się zdziwił. * Kim jesteś i czemu walisz w okno Osy?-zapytał chłopak * Nazywam się Alexandra Taiga i dlatego, że nie umiecie grać w need for speeda z normalną głośnością-powiedziałam * Alex?-powiedział jakby do siebie a na dźwięk tego imienia w oknie pojawiła się Ami która niemal wypchnęła Pita za okno.. * Gdzie jest Alex?-zapytała widząc czarnowłosą nieznajomą thumb * AMISIA!!!!-krzyknęłam i to wystarczyło, dziewczyny zbiegły na dół po czym mnie uściskały. Po kilku chwilach weszliśmy do domu radując się. * Jak to się stało?-zapytał Osa * Długa historia-powiedziałam * Dlaczego nie wyglądasz jak Bella?-zapytał Rex * No bo... ehh.. opowiem wam jutro na spokojnie, muszę jeszcze wrócić do Lisy i powiedzieć jej, że to ja-powiedziałam * Ale lepiej żeby nie wiedział tego nikt z dorosłych-przyznał Adi * A to czemu?-zapytała Ami * „ Cześć jestem Alex umarłam kilka miesięcy temu i leżę na cmentarzu co wy na to?”-zacytował Luk * No w sumie masz racje-powiedziałam CDN............ Kategoria:Odcinki